


Tiny butts

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Silly, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah breaks her leg, Sera draws on her cast to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny butts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pequenos traseiros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159126) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine that Person A of your OTP has hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Person B is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/78501261167/imagine-that-person-a-of-your-otp-has-hurt-their)
> 
>  
> 
> Promptember day 6.

Of all the ways to get injured, Herah thought this had to be the worse. She managed to survive a fight against a dragon with only minor injuries, just to end up breaking her leg when she tripped on a tree branch on her way back to the camp. By the time they got help, it was too late to use magic, so she would have to use a cast until the healing potions did their job, which could take days. She never hated Skyhold's generous use of stairs as much as she did now.

“I can’t believe you jump from the aviary to Solas' room and never gets hurt, but a tree branch was your downfall,” Sera said, placing some pillows under the broken leg to keep it lifted.

“Don’t remind me. I’ve done much worse in Skyhold and never got hurt, I wonder why that is.”

“Yeah, it’s weird. Want me to keep you company?”

“If you leave me alone I may try to scratch my leg with my staff, so it’s probably for the best.”

Sera snorted. “An arrow is better for that anyway.” She got up from the bed and went to Herah's desk to retrieve a fountain pen.

“What are you going to do with that?” Herah asked, somewhat fearful of what Sera may come up with to distract her.

She dropped to the bed, and picked up Herah's leg. “I’m going to draw on your leg so it’s not so boring,” she said, starting to make tiny hearts around the cast.

Herah raised an eyebrow. “Are you making hearts?”

“Of course not,” Sera said, now working on a version of herself and Herah fighting against Coripheus.

“They look like hearts.”

“They are butts, lots of tiny butts.”

Herah smiled. “They are butts that look a lot like hearts.”

Sera showed her tongue. “That’s because the butts love you, now leave them alone.”

“Then tell the butts I love them too.”

Sera snorted. “You said you loved butts.”

Herah tossed one of her pillow in her general direction. “What I mean is that I love you.”

Sera stopped drawing, and moved in bed, so they were staring at each other. “So why didn’t you just say it? I love you too, honeytongue.”

“You and your butts that look like hearts?” Herah asked, pulling her closer.

Sera laughed. “Yes, me and all my butts.” Then she kissed her.


End file.
